dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Dark Shenron
|FirstApp=Fanga: Evil Dragons of Time Saga |Race=Shadow Dragon |Gender=Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 950 |Status= Deceased |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Shadow Dragons of Time |Classification= Shadow Dragon |Affiliations= Dark Empire (responsible for creation) Atramentous Dark Shenron (creator) Hikkan Dark Shenron (comrade) Epidemic Dark Shenron (comrade) Three-Star Dark Dragon (comrade/leader) Obrensaika Dark Shenron (comrade) Rolomean Dark Shenron (comrade) Nesoi Dark Shenron (comrade) Oceanus Shenron (Earth counterpart) Six-Star Dragon: Xeno (alternate counterpart) }} Six-Star Dark Dragon commonly referred to as Sky Dark Shenron or simply Sky is a Shadow Dragon of Time and was created as result of the selfish wishes to Dark Shenron made by the Dark Empire. Personality Sky is manipulative, crude, and cunning. She is considered the smartest of all Shadow Dragons of Time and the most conniving. Appearance Sky Dark Shenron is almost identical appearance to Oceanus Shenron's Princess Oto form with several differences. She has red markings around her eyes similar to Six-Star Dragon: Xeno from Dragon Ball Heroes and violet eyes while her skin tone is dark purple with the corrupted Dark Dragon Ball located in her stomach and dark grey nails with pale purple hair. Her outfit is scarlet red with dark blue trims and a crimson red scarf. Biography As result of 18 wishes made with a couple of them being selfish; Sky is born and sent to Age 779. She attacks Goku and Frieza but is interrupted by Xeno Kakarot. Sky uses her abilities to force Kakarot into facing off against Goku. Techniques *Flight *Mind Control **Empowerment - Sky Dark Shenron's power increase and her form alters whenever she someone under who Mind Control. *Airburst Wave - Sky's Explosive Wave technique. She uses this to send Goku and Frieza flying as she emerges in Age 779. *Whirlwind Rush - Sky Dark Shenron's Signature attack and used frequently. She creates a large tornado that not only sucks up anything near it but also cuts her targets. **Gale Vacuum Slicing Ball - An air energy sphere that cuts the enemy **Gale Vacuum Slicing Wave - Instead of surrounding herself with the tornado she can fire it as an Air Energy wave. *Illusion Smash Forms Darkness form The form that Sky Dark Shenron takes upon her release from the Dark Dragon Balls. She has the appearance of a Dark purple version of the regular Dark Shenron, but with an energy sphere in her mouth. Humanoid Form Sky Dark Shenron's standard form; while in this form she is capable of taking on Golden Frieza, Super Saiyan Blue Goku, and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. She resembles Oceanus Shenron and often uses as her base form. Empowered State When the Six-Star Dark Dragon uses her Mind Control to make Goku believe that Xeno Kakarot is out to kill him; she become empowered when someone is under her Mind Control. In this form; her Dragon Ball relocates to her forehead as an inverted red triangle appears along with it. Red zig-zag lines similar to real-life road lines red down from her shoulders to her little finger and her dress becomes longer while her hair reaches her ankles. Category:Villains Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Characters with ki Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased